


My Little Friend

by GayNoctis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayNoctis/pseuds/GayNoctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a crush is literally the worst thing, for someone who's much more awkward than he thought he was. <br/>Also getting advice from the expert of love is kind of funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for some anon on Tumblr, it didn't turn as bad as I thought it would have.

"I get the feeling that you haven’t explained this to anyone else, right?" Karkat stated to the now embarassed Zahhak. 

"Well, obviously no.. I just do not want Mituna nor Meulin to find out about my problem. I’m sure you understand, young Kankri," Horuss sighed out, while he knew the problem was that Kurloz was red for Mituna, he has no chance to be with him. But unlike him Karkat isn’t the type to easily just give up, unless it’s absolutely necessary, his knowledge of love was far higher than his dancestor and of all the other trolls.

"I’m just not good at these romance things, I couldn’t even stay with Rufioh that long, I’m not very fun I suppose.." Horuss looks away from Karkat while he picks at his goggles.

"You know what Horuss, you need to fucking step up, sighing and being sad won’t do shit about your problem. Take it from me the troll who fucks up the most, I don’t get how people still stand me but who the fuck cares, Horuss you need to actually try rather than sit here and mope. I mean you are kind of like that asshole Equius except you aren’t as bossy, you’re much more of a nerd than he is but you are still better than my dancestor. He’s lucky to have you as a dancestor, anyone would be for someone who’s just very awkward. I can’t believe I am saying this but you’re not that fucking bad for someone I just met like awhile ago, I think you should ask him out even if he says no you at least had the guts to ask him." 

Horuss’s expression changes from utter hopelessness to a surprised expression, he didn’t expect Karkat to say those kind of words to him, who knew a troll who had a short temper had gave him encouragement while they weren’t very close Karkat understood his feelings better than Rufioh had. He smiles at Karkat while he begins to stand up from the grass.

"You… I’m glad that you understood me, none of my other friends really get me since I am a weird fellow and all. Although me and Equius do differ we relate quite a bit Karkat, but I am not as strict as him nor as caring for the blood cast as he is. I thank you for helping me, I must leave now, I believe Kurloz will be at Meulin’s cave. I trust my feelings would be much better if I was around Meulin rather than Mituna. Thank you Karkat, I appreciate your advice and encouragement much more than you’d think, I will see you soon." 

Horuss smiles at Karkat while he begins to walk down the small hill they sat on, Karkat waves right back at him before he shouts something to Horuss.

"Just don’t fucking mess it up you awkward nerd."

Horuss laughs at what Karkat had shouted at him, honestly that kid was funnier than Kankri, which isn’t unusual since Kankri is kind of a stuck up. 

"I won’t Karkat, and I am not a nerd!"

Horuss hears Karkat laugh slightly, and soon he perishes out of his sight, his walk towards Meulin’s was already begining. It only takes 10-15 minutes for him to walk there, it’s fairly easy to spot with his goggles and all. As he walks past the grassy lands, he enters the area where there was no grass only rocks and dirt, there appears Meulin’s cave. He walks towards the entrance and knocks, he was nervous about telling Kurloz about his feelings, but then he hears Karkat’s voice encouraging him. He also knows Meulin wouldn’t judge him for his feelings, she’d probably help him out. 

Horuss waits a bit until he hears the door creak open, with him who answered it. Horuss slightly blushes for no apparent reason, but honestly he’s just happy to see Kurloz. Kurloz slightly tilts his head, he waves at Horuss to come in, since of course Kurloz couldn’t speak but he always wrote on paper for others who couldn’t do sign language. Meulin squeaks as she runs up to hug Horuss, Horuss laughs a bit while he hugs her back, her long hair all over the place and the tight warm hug she gives Horuss. She was always excited to see Horuss for many reasons, it makes him feel appreciated by her presence and words. 

"HORUSS! KURLOZ WAS TELLING ME SOME STORIES, DO YOU WANNA HEAR THEM? IT’S FINE IF YOU DON’T BOTH OF US WILL UNDERSTAND!"

Ah, she always shouts since she can’t hear as well anymore, but she’s always been a sweet heart towards him, Horuss wants to tell her about his feelings about Kurloz problem is that Kurloz was standing right there.

"Sorry Meulin I’ll listen to those stories later, I came here to speak to Kurloz, about something important… It may concern you too." 

She bounces up now, with her hands in a paw like motion, she looks back at Kurloz who just stares back at her. Kurloz walks outside now, he now stands right by Meulin, his height was kind of making Horuss sweat. Kurloz opens a notebook that he brought out, he writes: WHAT IS IT MY HORSE LOVING BROTHER? 

Horuss looks at Meulin than at Kurloz, both of them look at him before Meulin shouts out something that surprises both of them.

"HORUSS, I CAN SEE YOUR BLUSH!! I THINK HE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU KURLOZ~ HORUSS DO YOU LIKE KURLOZ, I KIND OF SENSED SOMETHING FISHY WHEN YOU CAME OVER HERE, YOU USUALLY COME WHEN KURLOZ ISN’T HERE LIKE ON THURSDAYS."

She sure can blab when she’s excited, especially when she shouts. Horuss laughs nervously as his sweat begins to drip down, now he’s done it alright, he should have listened to Karkat to calm down, fiddlesticks. 

"I-I do not Meulin, Haha… I just came here to tell him something that’s all."

Kurloz’s eyes look curiously at him, he writes something down onto the paper and hands it to Horuss which it says: SPEAK MY BROTHER, NEITHER OF US WILL JUDGE YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY. 

Horuss stares at the ground before he speaks the words, before he see’s their reactions.

"I-I have red feelings for you, Kurloz… I’m sorry if you’re with Mituna, it wouldn’t work out with me, I just needed to get this out, or i’d be nervous around you more than ever.."

Meulin squeals so loud, even Kurloz had to cover his ears. She pounces onto Horuss, she starts rambling. While Kurloz was quite surprised before he began writing a message. Horuss was now dripping in sweat, his face was bright blue. 

"HORUSS!! I TOTALLY MEW IT, I MEW YOU HAD A FEELINGS FUR MY KURLOZ! YOU TWO ARE PURRFECT FUR EACH OTHER, HE ISN’T WITH MITUNA THOUGH."

Meulin calms down slightly, she looks at Kurloz who was busy writing his message to Horuss. Horuss was now fidgeting at what Kurloz was writing, nervous of the thought of how he feels about him too. 

Kurloz finished his message and smiled at Horuss when he gave it to him, with their hands brushing closely. What was written on the paper, made Horuss extremely happy inside and outside, he hadn’t expected the message to say those things about him.

The message read: BROTHER I ALREADY MOTHERFUCKING KNEW, IT’S MOTHERFUCKING FINE IF YOU HAVE THOSE FEELINGS FOR ME. I AM NOT WITH MITUNA, IF YOU WANT WE CAN DATE. I ASSURE YOU MY FRIEND, I WILL LOVE YOU JUST AS YOU HAVE DONE SO FOR ME. NOW LET US GO TO MY HIDE OUT, REJOICE AS THE MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS HAVE BLESSED ME FOR YOUR PRECIOUS SOUL. :o) 

Horuss couldn’t believe it, he stood astonished as Kurloz walked up to him and grabbed his hand and swiftly kissed him on the lips, while he smiled at Horuss who laughed at how fast Kurloz kissed him. Meulin was bouncing up and down as she started to wave at both of them, as they walked together holding each other’s hands.

"I guess he was right. I shouldn’t second guess my self," Horuss smiled as Kurloz looked at him strangely, that is until Horuss begins telling him about his talk with Karkat, how it helped him. 

They walked, walked to Kurloz’s place, until then my friends.


End file.
